paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cowrie the Model Pup
Cowrie was originally designed by the user Rory on the Go! He was adopted by the user Vixiedog. You must ask Vixiedog or Rory for permission first before editing his page. I'm creating this page because I was the one who came up with the character Cowrie first. (And I told the super patient Vixie that I would take care of it for her ^^) Appearance Very fluffy and soft furred mutt. He's half husky, half shiba inu. Cowrie's eyes are a bright green color. His fur is a sot, brownish color with a white face, white chest, legs and the top half of his curly tail. Both his ears are semi pricked and a light brownish color. Personality Since he became a boy pup model Cowire became very conceited and arrogant. He always pranced around the set or studio and flashed his most winning smile at all the swooning girl pups. He's been in on and off relationships - some were so fast if you blinked you would have missed them entirely! =P Cowrie was a true player at heart - until he met Sapphire. Bio When Cowrie was little he always loved watching television. He used to watch actors act out their parts for hours and hours and soaked up all the attention they seemed to be receiving. (Hearing that they were paid big money certainly never helped.) Being the conceited little rat that he was - at first anyway - Cowrie studied hard and planned on becoming a famous actor one day. He soaked up all the comments and attention from his teachers and peers - and yet he craved so much more. Cowrie finally got his chance to try out for a major play in high school. There was only one problem - Cowrie couldn't act properly for his life! Cowrie could never memorize all his lines and well, he just didn't possess the gift of theater arts like some others did. Cowrie craved all the attention - he was just in the wrong career field. After being humiliated in his first - and last! - play, Cowrie moved onto more attention seeking careers - dog shows, commercials (only the smiling parts) - you get the idea. Cowrie's biggest break came when he ran into a dog specialist at a dog salon. The specialist fell in love with his soft, very well groomed fur. Before Cowrie knew it, he was signed up for a different audition - as a pup model! Pup House A white trailer with a big yellow star on the outside and the letter "C" right in the center. Cowrie travels worldwide with his modeling agency and is always putting up with hours of sitting around, being prepped by his own team of stylists, and posing in countless poses. The only time Cowrie really uses his pup house is when he retreats to it for privacy. Catchphrases "Pose pose pose!" "A pup must always look his best!" Fears Being rejected. Something happening to Sapphire. Crush Sapphire the nurse pup - She's his one true love. ^^ Trivia * Cowrie likes to call Sapphire "Sapphy." * His biggest fan is his mother - she always encouraged him when he was young and never stopped feeding his ego.